


Little Spy

by GiselleC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleC/pseuds/GiselleC
Summary: Event of the first avengers with the addition of little Anna Natália Barton.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_**I wrote this a few years ago, it's a very short story about the events of the first film with the addition of Anna Natália Barton** _

That night Anna was restless, Natasha noticed her daughter walking up and down, and looking out the windows very often. She was on surveillance.

-What happened, malen'kiy. (Natasha asked)

-When does Dad come back from the mission? (She said while looking out the window)

\- Soon (Natasha went to the girl and hugged her) What happened?

-Something bad happened to Dad. (She stated and hugged Natasha back)

-you father will call us soon and then you will see that it is your head. (she said putting the girl on her bed)

-All right. (The girl said and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek)

-Now sleep (She said after snuggling her daughter in bed), I have work to do.

•••

Natasha hated taking Anna on missions, it was really exhausting to take care of the girl and plan the missions at the same time, even though Anna was a normally behaved and sweet-tempered child After Coulson's call she ran to the hotel, where she had left Anna.

She entered and the girl was awake, sitting in the middle of the bed, watching some drawings.

-Mom came back early. (She said when she saw Natasha)

-And you should be sleeping. (Natasha murmured and kissed the girl's forehead) Come on, pack your things, we're leaving in five.

Anna nodded and started to pack her backpack quickly and changed her clothes. As soon as she was finished she sat on the bed and waited for her mother.

-why are we going so early? You said it would be a long job. (The girl questioned)

-I know, but something happened that needs our full attention now. (Natasha said after packing the suitcase) 

-it about daddy? (Anna asked worriedly) is he okay?

Natasha took a deep breath and crouched down in front of her daughter.

-Baby, your father was compromised. (She saw Anna's eyes widen dramatically)

-Is he alive? (Anna said nervously) where is he?

-He's alive, but we still don't know where he is. (Natasha said as she picked the girl up)

-So, where are we going? (The girl asked)

-Kolkata, pick up a person. (Natasha said as they left the room)

-Who?

-Bruce Banner.

Anna didn't know who he was, but he looked like someone very important.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was feeling nervous.

She felt the looks of the military around her, they were apprehensive.

Being in a car in the middle of nowhere surrounded by armed men was neither strange nor frightening, but she had already lost her father and now her mother was away with a man who was a monster, at least it was the explanation she received from the soldier who was at your side.

She sighed loudly while waiting.

Your father was compromised

These words surrounded her 6 year old mind, she knew that her mother would go to the end of the world to find him and if it were possible, she would help her.

No Barton is left behind.

That was their motto.

But it was still worrying.

And now his mother was taking longer than usual.

When the soldier next to him left and the other car door opened and his mother's face was the first she saw Alena waited until she entered and hugged her as tightly as she could, then looked at the man who entered after her.

—Is that Banner? (She asked as she sat on Natasha's lap and hugged her)

—Yes." (Natasha said as she hugged her daughter and calmed down, Anna would always make her less tense.)

—And is this another of your child spies? (He asked sarcastically)

Natasha said nothing and just arranged the girl on her lap.

—I'm not a spy, yet. (The girl murmured, staring at him with her expressive green eyes) But I'll be when I'm big, won't I? (She looked at her mother who nodded) But I accompany Mom and Dad on their missions and at sometimes I help.

—How old are you? (He asked curiously)

—Six." (She looked at Natasha, complementarily ignoring the shocked Bruce face) And do we know anything about Dad yet?

-Not yet dear (Natasha said while stroking her daughter's red hair), but we're going to base, we'll have answers there.

—Okay." (She murmured and laid her head on Natasha's shoulder)

Banner spent the car trip looking at the two, Ali in that car they didn’t look like a pair of spies, but a small child who was with his mother.

Anna didn't look at Banner again, just hugged Natasha and seemed to doze.

During the flight, she noticed that they were both worried. The little girl tried to keep her mother's face, but sometimes she dropped her mask.

At some point during the trip, Natasha changed clothes and girl too.

The two seemed unshakable, but on hearing the thousands of questions about the girl's father and the small sadness that crossed Romanoff's face, Banner understood that something personal was going on.

•••

When the flight landed, Anna quickly grabbed Natasha's hand and the two got off, went directly to Phill Coulson.

\- Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers. (Phill said and looked at the little girl) And Anna Romanoff.

—Hello ladies,(Rogers said and smiled at the little girl who still didn't smile.)

—Hello." (Natasha said and looked at Phill) They need you on the bridge to start the search and can you take her?

Phill nodded and little Anna took the man's hand without objection.

The two walked quickly through the corridors.

—I don't like it when you look worried.(Phill said)

—My dad is gone and Mom said we're at level 7, I can be worried. (The girl said and looked at Phill) I want my dad, Phill. (She grunted)

—You know we're going to find him, right?

—Yes, we are the best." (She said confidently.)

—We are." (Phill said and smiled at her) Now go with Agent Sanders to your mother's room and be nice to the recruits.

The girl smiled and went with the agent.

•••

Well the room wasn't really a room, it was a mini apartment with two bedrooms and a common area. And Ann knew every part of that place.

She listed her escape possibilities and then chose her plan.

She later pointed out to Phill her two major mistakes.

Number one leaving Amna in the family quarters, knowing that her father had taught her every escape route imaginable.

Number two leave her with junior agents, knowing whose daughter she was.

She waited for the agent to pick up chips for her from a machine in the hall, then climbed up on a bookcase and then on the vent.

Her father had taught her how to crawl through the openings and she had done it so many times that she had engraved the map in her mind.

Within minutes she was on the bridge.

She went down a bit far, to be able to see everything without being seen, she wouldn't want to just fall in the middle of the room, like the last time.

She waited for Natasha to go with the doctor to enter, Natasha hated that she was there.

And then she came in discreetly, as discreetly as someone wearing a set of purple clothes could.

—You know your mother forbade you to enter here, don't you, Romanoff?

—Yes, but .. (She started, but the director cut her)

\- Your father, I understand. (Fury turned to a girl) We are trying everything to bring him back.

\- I know. (She nodded) But, I wanted to see if there was anything .. (She murmured)

—Not yet." (He said and saw the red-haired girl sigh)

—Can I help you with something? (She asked)

—Come here, we will find something useful for you."

The girl nodded and walked over to him and watched the agents work.

—We have an occurrence, a 67% match. (One of the agents shouted)

She looked directly at the agent she had said and looked at Fury's screen.

—Is he my father? (She asked startled)

—Maybe, go and call romanoff. (He murmured) Captain is up to you.

•••

Anna ran to the lab to warn Natasha, their legs ran as fast as they could.

—A combination, Dad may be in Stuttgart, Germany with the nutcase (she said from the lab door breathlessly)

—I'm going. (She nodded to the doctor and left with Anna on her lap)

—Can I go along? (She asked anxiously)

—No люблю. (Natasha said)

—But I want to help!" (She said irritably.)

Natasha set her down and faced her.

—You are the only thing I have now Anna and I am not going to risk you, understood?" (She said with despair in her voice) I will take your father and bring him back home, for us and you just have to stay here and stay safe, do you understand?

—Yes, Mom." (She murmured upset)

—I need to prepare, let's go.

When they arrived, Natasha quickly got ready and checked the weapons and said goodbye to her daughter.

—YA lyublyu tebya. [I love you] (said Natasha in Russian for girl)

—I love you, too, Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna hated to wait.

And he hated junior agents.

They always seemed to step on eggs with her, or try to be superior.

They were very stupid.

She preferred it when María Hill was with her, she was fun and always taught her something new.

There was also Phill who was her godfather and always spoiled her in every way.

But they were at level 7, she couldn't afford to be with her favorite agents.

She sighed, turned over on the bed and looked at the clock.

It was almost 2:30 and she had been unable to sleep as she was waiting for her mother to arrive.

One of the agents entered the room and said that her mother was already on board and that she would soon kiss her good night.

Anna nodded and waited for the door to close before crawling through the openings.

She knew they would probably be in the meeting room and that's where she went.

She listened for a while as they talked about Loki and his army, about very boring things, nothing she wanted to hear.

She wanted to hear about your father.

Then she looked at Natasha and noticed that she had her arms crossed looking directly at her through the openings.

She had been caught.

-Anna Natália Romanoff get off that ventilation now. (Natasha said irritated)

Anna muttered a curse in Russian and went down, just on the table.

-You should be in bed and not listening to others talk in ventilation tubes. (She said the girl who walks towards her) you can get hurt.

-She is Barton's daughter after all, I wouldn't expect anything less (Maria Hill said and winked at the girl)

-Sorry. (Anna said and sat on Natasha's lap) I will be silent, you can continue.

Banner smiled and continued.

-That's why he needs Erik Selvig.

-Selvig? (Thor asked)

-He's an astrophysicist.

-is a friend. (Thor said)

-Loki bewitched him in some way (She said and looked at Anna) And one of ours.

-Daddy? (She asked confused)

Natasha just nodded.

Anna listened carefully to everything that was said in the room, she did not understand very well, but she wanted to know who had caught her father.

When a man entered with Phill, she faced him and looked at Natasha, who nodded.

It was Stark.

What had ended the summer vacation.

The dumbest guy on earth.

She would give anything to shoot him in the head.

-They're nerds. (She murmured to Natasha while Stark and Banner talked about the cube)

-and who is this little thing? (Tony asked looking at little girl)

-Anna Natália Romanoff-Barton .. (She said looking at him with crossed arms)

-So you have a daughter? Interesting (Stark said)

\- Because of you and the guy who fell out of space, I didn't have a summer vacation. (She grunted) So don't mess with me or my mom, I can hit a bullet in your head faster than you can put your armor on.

-well we have someone tough between us (he smiled the girl)

-Mogu li ya zastrelit 'yego seychas? [Can I shoot him now?] (She murmured to mother)

-I'm sorry, not yet. (Natasha said)

Anna snorted and stared at Stark, she really didn't like the man.

Stark laughed at the girl and continued talking about the cube.

-Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I thought you could join him.

-I would start with the spear, it may be magic, but the operation is very reminiscent of Hydra's weapons (Steve said)

-I don't know, but she receives energy from the cube and I want to know how Loki transformed two of the most brilliant men I know into flying monkeys. (Fury said)

-my father became a monkey? (Anna asked startled)

-Language form (Natasha murmured in her ear and saw the girl calm down.)

The girl yawned and threw herself against Natasha.

\- Agent Romanoff, better take the girl. (Fury said to agent)

-No more ventilation tubes baby Barton. (Said María Hill said the girl)

-No promises. (The girl murmured lying on her mother's shoulder)

Anna waved to Hill and Fury and left on Natasha's lap.

•••

Natasha put Anna on the bed and lay down next to the girl.  
She started petting her to calm her down.

-They are gods. (Anna murmured) Loki, God of cheating, Norse literature. Gods do not exist.

-I only know that he is real and is with Daddy. (Natasha murmured against her hair) But I will get him back, I swear.

-I know you will. (Anna yawned) You are good at what you does ... (She murmured sleepily)

-I love you Anna and your dad too, no matter where he is. (She kissed the girl's forehead.)

-I love you too. (She yawned again and turned to the side.)

Natasha stayed with her daughter even after she fell asleep, just absorbing the image of her little baby.

She was her motivation and she would do anything for her Anna.

•••

It was day when Natasha entered where Loki was. She made sure that Anna would be under surveillance while she did that, she really didn't need the girl around right now.

-There are not many people who pass by me unnoticed. (Loki told her)

-But you expected me to come.

-After, after all the tortures that Fury could invent, you would appear as a friend and I cooperative.

-I want to know what you did with Agent Barton.

-I would say that I broadened his mind.

-and then when you have won, be the king, what happens to him?

-Is that love Agent Romanoff?

-Love is for children, I have a debt with him.

-Then .. tell me. (Loki said the woman /

-Barton was sent to kill me, but he made a different call.

-And what will you do if I promise to save you?

-I won't let you out.

-No, but I'm enjoying this.

-Your world at stake and you bargain for a man.

-Regime falls every day, I try not to cry, I'm Russian.or I was.

-What are you now?

-Well, I have my account in the red and I would like to clean it.

-You are capable?

-Dreykov's daughter, São Paulo, the hospital fire (He laughed) the unsuccessful attempts to abort his Beloved Anna..Barton told me everything. (He said and approached the glass) Your bill is spilling red and you think saving a man no longer virtuous that you will change something. That is cheap sentimentality.  
-I will not touch Barton, not until he kills you and the petty brat (He looked slightly to the side) slowly and intimately in all the ways you fear. Then he will wake up just enough to see that he killed the woman and the daughter and when he screams I will cut his skull. This is my bargain you crying bitch!

Natasha turned and saw Anna petrified standing at the door, she called the girl who ran to her mother, Natasha held her in her lap and said.

-You are a monster. (Natasha murmured tearfully)

-No, you brought the monster. (Loki said)

-So banner..this is your move. (She turned to face him, with little Anna also serious on her lap)

-what?

-Loki wants to release the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor too. (She said on the communicator as she walked.)

-Thank you for your cooperation (Anna said before the two left.)

•••  
As soon as they were away from Loki, Natasha spoke.

-You should be with the agents. (Natasha murmured while walking with her daughter on her lap)

-I was, but I wanted to help .. (She said softly)

-And it helped, now go and stay with Phill, okay? (Natasha put her daughter on the floor and looked at her)

-Ok. (She murmured) Is he going to make Daddy kill us? (She asked fearfully.)

-No, it won't happening, I promise.

Anna nodded and kissed Natasha's face, then ran over to where Phill was.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna ran to where Phill was, she was feeling that something wrong was about to happen.

As soon as she arrived she hugged Phill and sat next to him at a table, so Phill could keep his eyes on her.

—You don't look well Anna,what's happening? (He said after looking at the girl for a moment)

—Worried about Daddy, that's all, Uncle Phill. (She murmured and put her hands in her purple coat pockets)

Anna heard an explosion and everyone started running.

—Come on Anna (Phill said as he took it and put it on top of the platform)We have things to do, put on your special outfit and find your mother now!

Anna nodded and ran to put on the costume and then went to the lab.

•••

As soon as she put on her costume, Anna ran as far as she could to the lab, but when she saw the hole in the floor, she saw that it was impossible to enter.

She looked down and saw Natasha with her foot stuck and heard a roar.

—I need Thor, now. (She said in the communication)

Someone shouted about where Thor was and the girl ran up to him.

—We need to go underground, my mother needs help, the Hulk is down there.(She said to the big man)

Thor nodded and followed the little girl, running down the halls.

As soon as he saw the Hulk, he told her to walk away and he threw himself at him, as soon as the two were away, Anna went to her mother

—Are you okay? (Anna asked when she saw panic on Natasha's face)

—Yes, my love." (She said and hugged the girl) Let's sit for a while.

Anna sat next to her mother and looked at her ankle, despite not having treated any injuries in her life, she knew it was bad.

There was a noise at the point and they both heard it.

—It's Barton, he destroyed the systems and is going to the detention level, anyone copy?

—This is Agent Romanoff and I copy.

•••

The two went to where Barton was, Natasha knew it was all a mess, and even though it was dangerous she needed to take Anna along, she couldn't leave her daughter in the Hulk's way or any other danger.

As soon as they entered, Natasha saw Clint, Anna was already going towards the man, when Natasha held her.

—Stay here, silent." (She said pointing to a small hiding place)

The girl nodded and stayed in the place that was ordered

She had already seen her parents fight in the training room, but now it was for real.

When Clint saw her, he launched an arrow at her, but the arrow had grazed him.

After some time of seeing the two fighting, Anna realized it was time to help.

When Natasha knocked Clint down, she ran as fast as she could and kicked him in the face.

—Nice kick. (Natasha praised)

—Thanks. (The girl said)

•••> ×

Upon hearing the news about Coulson's death, Anna wept without stopping while clinging to Natasha, waiting for medical assistance.

Phill was dead.

Your best friend and best man.

She remembered all the moments with coulson and refused to let go of her mother, she kicked and screamed while holding on to her mother, even with medical care, she stayed on her lap.

Natasha kept saying it would be okay and trying to calm the girl down.

It wouldn't be okay, she was lost.

And she didn't want to let go of the one thing she still had.

Natasha.

•••

Natasha took Anna to Clint's room in the infirmary, even though it was not the best idea.

She knew that Anna would not let her go and she would not be far from Clint.

So they were both sitting waiting.

When Anna surrendered to sleep, Natasha placed her on the other empty bed in the room.

And then Clint started to wake up.

—Clint, you'll be fine (Natasha told him.)

—I don't have time. I have to stop it.

—You need to get back to normal. It will take a while (She said as she filled a glass of water)

—You don't understand. (He closed his eyes) Has anyone ever played with controlling your mind? Taken your conscience out and put something else in there? Do you know the feeling of being undone?"

—You know you do. (She murmured)

He then looked at Anna who was sleeping peacefully away from him.

—Why did I come back? How did you get it out?

\- Cognitive recalibration. (She sat next to him) Anna kicked her in the head. (She smiled at her daughter's speech)

—Nat ... How many agents do I ...

—Don't do that to you, it wasn't you, it was Loki.

—Did I hurt her?(He asked looking at the girl, while Natasha untied her wrist.)

\- a grazed arrow to her left arm, nothing she will not overcome.

—She must think I'm a monster."

—She knows that Clint happened and she is a perceptive girl and understands that it wasn't you there."

Anna started to move around on the bed and then sat up alert and looked at her parents.

—Hi babe girl. (Clint said softly as he looked at the little girl)

—Is he not a flying monkey anymore? (She questioned looking at her mother)

—Not anymore." (Natasha said and smiled)

The girl raised her arms asking to be carried and Natasha took her and placed her on Clint's bed.

Then she hugged him and said:

—I missed you, Dad.” (She said as small tears formed in her eyes.) I was very scared.

—i miss you too. (And he hugged her.) I felt fear, too.

The girl nodded and kissed his cheek.

—Hug us, Mom!" (The girl said cheerfully.)

Natasha hugged her husband and daughter.

—What are we going to do now? (Anna asked)

—We are going to stop this madman (He said holding the girl) and with us I say his father and I.

—And who else.?(Clint said)

\- Who else is left. (Natasha said convinced)

—Well, if I hit an arrow in Loki's eye, I think I would sleep better." (Client said and Anna laughed)

—Now he's talking like you." (Natasha said and smiled at him.)

—But you don't." (He looked at her) You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to fight a war, why? What did Loki do for you?

She thought for a moment and looked at Anna, who had her green eyes looking at her with total attention.

—He didn't ... I just ... I was compromised. (She subtly put her hand under her abdomen.) My bill is in the red and I would like to clean it.

Clint smiled at her and hugged Anna again and more tightly.

—Let's be fine, right? (The little girl asked)

—We go, we always do." (Natasha said)

—And when this is over, let's go on vacation." (Clint said the girl who smiled)

\- Hawaii? (She asked excitedly)

—Wherever you want my archer," Clint said and kissed the girl's head.

The girl laughed and hugged her father.

While Clint went to clean up in the bathroom, Anna and Natasha stayed in the room in silence.

Until the door opened and it was Rogers.

—Time to go." (He said and looked at the girl who was sitting on the bed)

—Where to? (Natasha said as she fidgeted with Anna's hair)

—I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

—Mom not, but Dad yes." (Anna said and looked at Clint as he left the bathroom.)

Captain America seemed a little skeptical, but having Natasha's confirmation and Anna's bright smile he was convinced.

—Do you have a costume? (Steve asked)

—I do,(He said.)

—Then get ready. (Rogers said and then left)

—You are going to leave again." (Anna crossed her arms.)

-Let's do the right thing my love .. (Natasha said) And as soon as we are done ...

—We will come back to you." (Clint said and kissed Anna's forehead) As always.

—I don't want to be with junior agents! (She complained)

—You will be staying with Fury and Maria Hill. (Natasha said as she picked her up) It will be our backup.

Anna smiled and hugged her mother.

•••

Anna stayed with her parents until they finished getting ready for a mission.

—Can I have a pair like that? (She asked while watching Natasha fiddling with widow bites)

—Who knows on your birthday? (Natasha said and smiled at the girl)

Anna smiled and went to her father.

—Good luck kiss." (She said after he put the arrows on his back)

Clint picked the girl up and looked into her green eyes.

—You are all the luck I need." He waited for her to kiss his forehead and then kissed his cheek.

—Yes, sir." (She said and hugged him) Don't be a flying monkey again.

—I won't." (He laughed and passed it to Natasha)

—Be ready to take action. (Natasha teased and tickled the girl)

—I''ll be mom. (She said it would be.) Come back soon, will you? (She murmured and kissed Natasha's forehead.) I love you.

-we love you too.

She nodded and gave them a final hug, before seeing them leaving.

She ran to the room where Fury and Maria was as soon as she arrived saw Fury with Captain America's letters.

—Uncle Phill never carried them in his coat." (She murmured when she saw them full of blood) They were in the closet.

Maria Hill looked at Fury

—They needed a push."

Anna just nodded and went to sit with one of the agents, to help.


End file.
